yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 066
！！クロウＶＳ | romaji = Kaimakusen !! Kurou Bāsasu Gongenzaka | japanese translated = Opening Duel!! Crow vs. Gongenzaka | english = Crow's Crew | japanese air date = July 26, 2015 | english air date = September 11, 2016 | german air date = October 15, 2016 | italian air date = May 24, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = Kawamura Yuya | storyboard artist = Kamishiro Tsutomu | animation director = }} "Crow's Crew", known as "Opening Duel!! Crow vs Gongenzaka" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on September 11, 2016 and in Australia on October 18, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 17, 2017 Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Gong Strong At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Crow Since Crow controls no cards, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Gust the Backblast" (900/1400) in Attack Position from his hand via its own effect. As he controls a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" (400/600), Crow Special Summons it from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow tunes the Level 2 "Gust" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Oroshi" to Synchro Summon "Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Kuniyoshi", letting him send a "Blackwing" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Gong. Crow sends "Jetstream the Blue Sky" (Gong: 4000 → 3700 LP). Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" (1300/0). As "Blizzard" was Normal Summoned, Crow activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Jetstream" (100/800). Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jetstream" with the Level 2 "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon the Level 3 "Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow" (1000/???) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Kunisada", letting him return a Level 3 or lower "Blackwing" monster from the Graveyard to his hand to increase the ATK of all "Blackwing" Synchro Monsters he controls by the value of its ATK until the end of Gong’s next turn, but he cannot conduct his Battle Phase the turn that he activates this effect. He adds "Blizzard the Far North" ("Kuniyoshi": 1000 → 2300, "Kunisada": 1000 → 2300). Turn 2: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Magnet" (900/1900). As "Magnet" was Normal Summoned, Gong activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Special Summons another copy of "Magnet" (900/1900) in Attack Position. The effect of "Magnet" prevents Crow from attacking any other monsters; since Gong controls two, Crow cannot attack. Turn 3: Crow Crow activates the effect of "Kuniyoshi", sending "Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust" (800/800) from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Gong (Gong: 3700 → 3400 LP). Crow Normal Summons "Blizzard the Far North" (1300/0). He activates its effect to Special Summon "Harmattan the Dust" (800/800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Crow activates the effect of "Harmattan" since it was Normal or Special Summoned, increasing its Level by that of a "Blackwing" monster he controls. He targets "Kuniyoshi" ("Harmattan": 2 → 5). Crow tunes the now Level 5 "Harmattan" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri" to destroy cards Gong controls, up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters Crow controls. Both "Magnets" are destroyed. "Raikiri" attacks directly, with Gong passing and refusing to take an Action Card (Gong: 3400 → 800 LP). Since Gong took damage from a direct attack and he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense" (100/2100) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. ", "Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter", "Superheavy Samurai Flutist".]] Turn 4: Gong Gong draws "Superheavy Samurai General Coral". Gong activates "Superheavy Samurai General Jade" ( 1) and "General Coral" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Gong Pendulum Summons "Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter" (300/600) and "Superheavy Samurai Flutist" (500/1000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Gong activates the Pendulum Effect of "Jade", increasing the Level of a "Superheavy" monster he controls by 1. He targets "Trumpeter" for this effect ("Trumpeter": 2 → 3). Gong tunes the Level 3 "Flutist" and "Prepped Defense" with the now Level 3 Tuner monster "Trumpeter" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi" (1900/2500) in Defense Position. The effect of "Kyubi" increases its DEF by 900 for each Special Summoned monster Crow controls and it must also attack the monster that Crow controls with the highest ATK ("Kyubi": 2500 → 5200). "Kyubi" attacks and destroys "Raikiri" (Crow: 4000 → 1400 LP, "Kyubi": 5200 → 4300). Since a "Superheavy" monster Gong controls destroyed an opponent’s monster by battle, Gong activates the Pendulum Effect of "Coral", destroying it and allowing a "Superheavy" monster he controls to attack twice this turn. So Gong targets "Kyubi" to attack again this turn. "Kyubi" attacks, but Crow finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. During the End Phase, since it is the only card in Gong’s Pendulum Zone, "Jade" destroys itself with its own effect. Turn 5: Crow Crow draws and subsequently activates "Against the Wind", allowing him to add a "Blackwing" monster from his Graveyard to his hand and take damage equal to its ATK. He adds "Blizzard the Far North" (Crow: 1400 → 100 LP). Crow Normal Summons "Blizzard the Far North" (1300/0) and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Jetstream the Blue Sky" (100/800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jetstream" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Blizzard" to Synchro Summon "Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow" (1000/???) in Attack Position ("Kyubi": 4300 → 5200). The effect of "Kunifusa" treats it as a Tuner monster, as it was Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Synchro Material. Crow tunes the Level 3 "Kuniyoshi" and "Kunisada" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Kunifusa" to Synchro Summon "Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm" (3000/???) in Attack Position ("Kyubi": 5200 → 3400). Since it was Synchro Summoned, the effect of "Kusanagi" increases its ATK by the total ATK of its "Blackwing" Synchro Materials until the End Phase ("Kusanagi": 3000 → 6000). "Kusanagi" attacks and destroys "Kyubi", with the effect of "Kusanagi" inflicting piercing battle damage (Gong: 800 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Gong activates cards in his Pendulum Zones, "Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense" is missing from his Duel Disk. In other languages